Sunny Day
by Yuka Ai
Summary: Hari itu, Matahari bersinar begitu terik. Aku berterimakasih untuk itu, karena kalau hari itu ia tidak bersinar dengan sangat terik, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu.


_**Sunny Day**_

.

Frozen © Disney.

Rise of The Guardians © Dreamworks.

.

_**A Jelsa Fanfiction..**_

.

_**Hari itu, Matahari bersinar begitu terik.**_

_**Aku berterimakasih untuk itu, karena kalau hari itu ia tidak bersinar dengan sangat terik, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-START

Elsa menatap langit yang terlihat berwarna biru. Hari yang cerah. Oh, tidak. Ia yakin ia akan terpanggang kepanasan kalau tetap menunggu Anna disini. Bocah berusia empat tahun itu mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Kali ini, sang permata Kerajaan Arendelle itu benar-benar sangat kepanasan.

_**Ugh! Kumohon, Anna! Cepat datang!**_

"Elsa!"

Rupanya Tuhan masih menyayangi tetap Elsa sampai kapanpun.

"Oh, Anna. Akhirnya kau datang," Elsa berkata dengan lega. "Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku hampir mati terpanggang!"

Anna cengengesan.

Anna tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Elsa satu itu. Hal yang menjadi jawabannya adalah rahasia untuk saat ini. Tetapi, Anna tetap bingung dengan ingatan Elsa. Apa iya orang yang memiliki _**high-quality memory**_ yang mendekati _**photographic memory**_ bisa melupakan hari ulangtahunnya sendiri?

Karena itulah, Elsa bukanlah seorang gadis dengan _**photographic memory**_.

Dibalik teriknya panas matahari, nampaknya, memang bukan hanya Elsa, yang terpanggang teriknya matahari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya untuk mendapatkan kedinginan. Tentu saja gagal. Sayang, hari ini adalah pertengahan musim panas. Jadi, harapan Jack agar ia bisa menurunkan salju tentu saja tidak dapat dikabulkan. Memangnya, siapa yang dapat membayangkan salju turun di pertengahan musim panas? _**Tidak ada**_, batin Jack. Peluh membasahi tubuh Jack. Pemuda itu nampak sangat-amat-kepanasan. Bahkan, untuk sekedar bergerak saja rasanya ia sangat malas, saking panasnya.

Namun apa daya?

_**MUSIM PANAS SIALAN!**_

**XXX**

Sebenarnya itu takdir mereka.

Untuk bertemu, di tengah musim panas yang menyiksa.

Membuat mereka menyadari, bahwa salju, adalah sesuatu,

yang menjadi kebutuhan utama mereka.

Sekaligus yang menyatukan mereka berdua.

**XXX**

**[Tiga Tahun, Satu Hari Kemudian.]**

Elsa benar-benar tersiksa dengan panas matahari yang menyengat. Inilah mengapa Elsa jauh lebih menyukai bulan daripada matahari, meski Elsa-pun tahu bahwa cahaya bulan berasal dari matahari. Biarlah, Elsa tahu bahwa membenci matahari dan menyukai bulan, yang berasal dari matahari mungkin tidaklah logis. Tetapi, apakah manusia yang bisa menciptakan salju dan kristal hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya itu logis?

Terlalu banyak hal tidak logis dalam hidup Elsa. Sepertinya itu sudah mutlak adanya.

"Hei, hari ini panas sekali ya? Pasti karena matahari sialan itu. Agh, aku terpanggang, rasanya~! Ugh, panas sekali!"

_**Eh? Siapa itu?**_

Elsa menengok dengan malas. Panas membuat dirinya seolah ingin berdiam diri selamanya di tempat tidurnya dengan pendingin ruangan yang akan ia bekukan itu. Oh, tidak. Ia akan membekukan seluruh ruangan dan menghalangi panas matahari!

"-Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seolah aku adalah setan gentayangan?"

"KARENA KAU MEMANG SETAN GENTAYANGAN!" Secara refleks, Elsa membuat sebuah bola salju dan melemparkannya ke arah sosok itu.

"Enak saja!" Bola salju itu menembus tubuh sosok _**setan gentayangan**_ satu itu.

_**SYUUUUUU..**_

Salju jatuh ke luar istana. "Ups." Rutuk keduanya. "Sial."

"-Maaf," Elsa nampaknya sudah kembali menjadi _**Elsa-si-calon-Ratu**_. "Apa aku menyakiti perasaanmu?"

Sosok itu menggeleng. "Tidak, kok."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Elsa bertanya anggun.

Sosok itu nyengir. "Jack Frost."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsa benar-benar membekukan ruangan itu. Saking _**shock**_-nya, Jack sampai terlempar masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membuatnya mencium lantai dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Ups," rutuk Elsa. "Maaf. Aku tak sengaja."

"-Ugh! Sakit tau! Tapi, biarlah." Jack bangun kembali dari _**posisi-tidak-elit**_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain salju?" Jack tersenyum lebar. "Aku bisa menjadikan kamarmu menjadi padang salju kalau kamu mau, calon Ratu Arendelle."

Elsa nampak ragu. "Bagaimana cara membersihkannya?"

"Tentu saja mudah. Aku tinggal menjentikkan jariku, dan, _**voila**_, kamarmu bersih seperti sedia kala, Ratuku." Jack berkata _**gombal**_.

Elsa tersenyum. "Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bola-bola salju dilemparkan keduanya. Jack tidak berbohong. Kamar Elsa memang benar-benar nampak seperti padang salju.

Panggilan pelayan tidak dihiraukan Elsa. Toh, lubang kunci dan celah lainnya untuk mengintip sudah tertutup. Baik membeku karena pembekuan Elsa, atau karena tertimbun oleh timbunan salju Jack. Yang pasti, mereka tidak bisa melihat ke dalam.

PLASH! PLASH!

Suara semacam itu terus terdengar sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kai, dan para pelayan lainnya tentu bingung. Elsa ada di kamar sendirian, seluruh pintu dan celah untuk mengintip tidak bisa diandalkan, tetapi Elsa nampak tertawa dan bermain dengan begitu riangnya di dalan?

Mereka tidak mau ambil pusing. Bahkan, sang Raja, sudah berkata untuk membiarkan Elsa. Raja tahu bahwa ia bisa mempercayai anak sulungnya itu. Bahwa, Elsa bisa menjaga dirinya. Dan itu benar. Suara tawa masih terdengar menggelegar di dalam kamar Elsa. Nyatanya, Elsa dan Jack memang sedang bermain dengan salju yang diciptakan Jack. Sementara yang lain kepanasan, atau bermain dengan panas itu, maka Elsa dan Jack punya cara tersendiri untuk menyenangkan hati mereka.

Toh, hari ini adalah ulangtahun Elsa. Biarlah Elsa bersenang-senang dahulu hari ini. Siapa tahu Elsa menemukan seorang teman, dan temannya mengajak Elsa bermain di kamarnya? Tidak logis mungkin.

Tapi, bila dibandingkan, hal tidak logis pada hidup Elsa, masih jauh lebih banyak dari yang logis. Itulah kenyataan.

Dan Jack ada disana, untuk bermain bersama Elsa, untuk menghibur Elsa. Untuk memberikan kebebasan kepada Elsa. Untuk menghapuskan rasa kesepian Elsa sampai tandas tak tersisa. Untuk memberikan kenyamanan di tengah kekangan yang Elsa dapatkan. Dan Jack ingin memberikan kebebasan kepada Elsa. Jack selalu berusaha untuk itu. Ia tidak ingin mengekang Elsa.

Dan Elsa ada disana, untuk mendampingi Jack. Sang _**Lady**_ yang begitu anggun namun kesepian. Sang _**Lady**_ yang menginginkan kebebasan. Ia berusaha mencari kenyamanan di tengah kekangan yang ia dapatkan. Dan Jack ada untuk memberikan kebebasan itu pada Elsa.

Setidaknya, mereka tahu dan mereka sangat menyadari satu hal. Karena mereka bisa, mereka yakin, dan mereka mengetahui hal itu. Mereka percaya teguh akan hal itu.

Mereka tahu bahwa itu sangat benar.

Bahwa..

Mereka selalu bisa saling menghibur, sampai dan untuk kapapun.

_**Ya, bahkan ditengah teriknya matahari yang sangat mereka benci sekalipun.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari itu, Elsa menyadari ia sangat membutuhkan Jack.**

**Dan, Jack juga menyadari bahwa dirinya juga sangat membutuhkan Elsa.**

**Keduanya akhirnya juga menyadari, **

**Bahwa mereka memang sudah seharusnya hidup dengan saling melengkapi.**

**.**

**.**

FINISH

_**Fanfic**_ tidak jelas apa ini?!

Oke, saya juga tidak tahu kenapa saya bisa dapat ide tentang Matahari, sementara saya membuat _**fanfic **_ini selama satu-atau dua jam, lebih?-, pukul 18.00 sampai 20.00.

Yah, inspirasi memang bisa datang kapan saja.

Ini adalah _**fanfic**_pertama setelah saya memutuskan untuk _**hiatus**_. Saya juga akan menghapus _**fanfic **_saya yang berjudul_** A Long Story**_. Maaf untuk para penikmatnya. Saya sadar kalau cerita itu sangat kacau balau.

Sekian, terimakasih.

_**[Cilegon, 23 Desember 2014.]**_


End file.
